BINARYSTEP.EXE
There is a program called BINARYSTEP.EXE, downloadable on a certain day. The time must be 1/01, 01:01 AM, before a random ad pops up, saying "binary" in a hyperlink. Downloading it instantly installs this program's folder on your desktop. There isn't a delete function on the right-click menu. Opening the folder quickly flashes a sequence of binary digits on your screen. After that, the folder instantly deletes itself. You will get an email (if you have an email). It will be from an email address, spam taking the name part (like gfjkfsigjvcsgijyhijsjikh). The email will say "Well?" You must type one of two things, but don't repeat them. Ever. They are "When will people die?", "What bad stuff will happen?" Answering "When will people die?" or "What bad stuff will happen?" and sending instanly give you an email that has binary on it. You can copy it, on which it will delete itself. You can not copy anything, unless you paste the binary. Pasting it will give you some binary. Putting it into the Binary Translator (http://home2.paulschou.net/tools/xlate/) will give you famous people's names, and when will they die. For example: "01000111 01100101 01101111 01110010 01100111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110011 01101000 00100000 00101101 00100000 01001010 01110101 01101110 01100101 00100000 00110100 00101100 00100000 00110010 00110000 00110010 00110110" becomes: "George Bush - June 4, 2026". The dates are random, but every one of them have something in common: the day is divisible by (or is) 4. Another example is: "Muhammad Ali (Cassius Clay)". His death date is April 16, 2019. 16 is divisible by 4. The entire list can have their dates divided, producing the leftover amount of numbers. Muhammad Ali's number is 4, while George's is 1. Putting all of the numbers in order makes: 84 104 101 32 102 105 114 115 116 32 99 111 100 101 32 105 115 32 102 111 117 110 100 44 32 97 110 100 32 73 32 97 112 112 114 101 99 105 97 116 101 32 116 104 97 116 46 32 76 101 116 32 109 101 32 116 101 108 108 32 121 111 117 32 115 111 109 101 116 104 105 110 103 58 32 89 111 117 114 32 100 101 97 116 104 32 105 115 (Missing some numbers, reason why is this is the main message). It is Dec/Char in the Binary Translator. It will translate to: "The first code is found, and I appreciate that. Let me tell you something: Your death is -/--, ----. I put dashes instead of numbers, cause people have different birthdays". The second one tells you dates when natural disasters happen. This time, the code is: 84 104 101 32 115 101 99 111 110 100 32 99 111 100 101 32 105 115 32 114 101 118 101 97 108 101 100 46 32 84 104 101 32 110 101 120 116 32 100 105 115 97 115 116 101 114 32 105 110 32 121 111 117 114 32 104 111 109 101 116 111 119 110 32 105 115 (Again, main message, date can be different). It translates as The second code is revealed; "The next disaster in your hometown is -/--, ----." 5 days after reading the email, you will die a horrible death, with dead in binary carved in your body. So far, no one has posted it on a forum, thanks to a universal filter removing any parts of the code. Category:Non-Happy Appy stories